24 Czerwca 2011
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 32; magazyn 09:10 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:25 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 1; program dla dzieci 09:45 Kacper - Duszek, odc. 7 (The Little Ghost); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994) 10:15 To Timmy! - Timmy potrzebuje kąpieli, odc. 18 (Timmy Needs A Bath); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 10:30 Na wysokiej fali, seria II - odc. 3 (Blue Water High, seria II, ep. 3); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Australia (2006) 11:00 Najgorszy tydzień - odc. 14 (Worst Week, ep. 15); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 11:25 Projekt Europa - odc. 4; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 11:40 Mazury nieodkryte - Puszcza Romincka; magazyn 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:45 Klan - odc. 2012 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:20 Klan - odc. 2013 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:50 Kyle XY - odc. 32 (Kyle XY, ep. 32, Hello...); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 14:40 Przebojowa noc 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Polska Pięknieje2 15:20 Plebania - odc. 1674; telenowela TVP 15:55 Natura w Jedynce - Życie ptaków - Nienasycony apetyt- odc. 3 (The life of birds); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 9/13 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Seks, kasa i kłopoty - odc. 9 (Dirty Sexy Money, ep. 9) - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Ciuchciowe mistrzostwa, odc. 15 (The Chugger Championship); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Czyja to kochanka? (La Doublure) - txt - str.777; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (2006) 22:00 Łowca krokodyli (The Crocodile Hunter, Collision Course) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Australia, USA (2002) 23:40 Herosi II - Jaszczurki odc. 2/11 (Heroes II, ep. 2 Lizards) - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 00:30 Kino nocnych marków - 07 zgłoś się - odc. 2/21 - Wisior; serial TVP 01:25 Wakacje z Madonną; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1983) 02:55 Uśmiech na ustach a w oczach łzy; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007) 03:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Serce i dusze (Heart and Souls); komedia kraj prod.USA (1993) 07:40 TELEZAKUPY 08:15 Rodzinne oglądanie - Tajemnice Shangri La (Secrets of Shangri La); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 09:15 Akcja Stylizacja - (16); magazyn 09:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Izrael - Magia Lewantu (29); magazyn kulinarny 10:20 Prosto z zoo do Ameryki Południowej (ZOOP in Zuid Amerika); film przygodowy kraj prod.Holandia (2007) 11:45 Ekstrasy - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Pierwsza Liga II - nowy sezon (Major League II); komedia kraj prod.USA (1994) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1790 (Mama wraca do pracy); teleturniej 14:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kopalnia złota - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży 15:10 XI Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2009 "Hello Poland" 16:00 Pinokio (Pinocchio); baśń filmowa kraj prod.Włochy (2002) 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:35 Bitwa na głosy - bracia Golcowie i Krzysztof Cugowski; widowisko 19:15 Bitwa na głosy - Halina Młynkowa i Maciej Miecznikowski; widowisko 20:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 5 - Dziewczyna Tomka - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP 20:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 6 - Co jest do jedzenia? - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP 21:15 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2011 (2); program rozrywkowy 22:30 Czarnobrody - cz. 2 (Blackbeard ep. 2); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 00:05 Głosy (White Noise); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:45 Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1997) 03:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:30 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie - odc. 3, serial animowany, USA 8:00 Scooby-Doo - odc. 8, serial animowany, USA 1976 8:30 Gumisie - odc. 5, serial animowany, USA 1985-1992 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Straszne dziecko - odc. 245, Polska 2006 10:00 Daleko od noszy - Leczenie eksperymentalne - odc. 82, Polska 2006 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Dla dorosłych - odc. 329, Polska 2010 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - Źle wychowani - odc. 28, Polska 2009 11:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Znienawidzony zięć - odc. 29, Polska 2009 12:00 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 201, USA 2009-2010 13:00 Ostry dyżur 14 - odc. 101, USA 2007-2008 14:00 Miodowe lata - odc. 4, Polska 1998-2001 14:45 Szpilki na Giewoncie - odc. 4, Polska 2010 15:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Prognoza pogody - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:45 Dlaczego ja? - odc. 139, Polska 2010-2011 17:45 Trudne sprawy - odc. 20, Polska 2010-2011 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Prognoza pogody - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Śnięta królewna - odc. 21, Polska 1999 20:05 Szalone wakacje na kółkach - film familijny, USA, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania 2006 22:05 Beowulf: Droga do sprawiedliwości - film fantasy, Kanada, Islandia, Wielka Brytania 2005 0:10 Barwy uczelni św. Mateusza - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992 2:30 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 3:30 Zza kamery... - odc. 75, magazyn filmowy, Polska 3:45 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 4:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:15 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 6:00 Mango - telezakupy 8:00 Detektywi - W pułapce Polska 2010 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Brzydula - odc. 75, Polska 2009 11:30 Brzydula - odc. 76, Polska 2009 12:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1312, Polska 2010 12:25 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1313, Polska 2010 12:50 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1314, Polska 2010 13:20 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:15 Detektywi - Przekręt Polska 2010 14:50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Taksówkarz Polska 2010 15:30 Plotkara - odc. 6, USA 2007 16:25 Rozmowy w toku - Przez rok schudłam 100 kg! 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007-2008 18:25 Detektywi - Ukarać Dawida Polska 2010 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:40 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino - Nieuchwytny cel - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 22:05 Raport mniejszości - film sf, USA 2002 1:00 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 2:00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy, Polska 3:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 3:40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:05 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5:25 Zbuntowani - odc. 44, Meksyk 2006 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 210, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 17, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Osaczona - odc. 186, USA 2007 11:25 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 13, Meksyk 2009 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 27 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 187-ost., USA 2007 17:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 14, Meksyk 2009 18:00 Łebski Harry - odc. 19, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 19, serial animowany, Francja 1983 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 17, Polska 2010 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 13, USA 2007 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 14, USA 2007 22:00 Włatcy móch - odc. 116, Polska 2010 22:30 Włatcy móch - Piersza Komunja - odc. 5, Polska 2006 23:00 Zabawa w miłość - film erotyczny, USA 2000 00:50 Danika - thriller, USA 2006 2:30 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 3:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Długi; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Joanna Żółkowska, Krzysztof Globisz, Leszek Piskorz, Bogusław Kierc, Maciej Damięcki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Matylda - odc. 8/33 - Nie ma jak w domu (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Baśnie i bajki polskie - Lodowa góra; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Buli - odc. 56/57 Zabłąkani w lesie, Najmilszy z Bulisiów (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Niektóre piosenki z Kabaretu Starszych Panów; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Zwierzęta Eulalii; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Minio; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ignacy Szczepański; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Jutro będzie niebo; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jarosław Marszewski; wyk.:Krzysztof Pieczyński, Aleksandra Hamkało, Ryszard Ronczewski, Henryk Talar, Janusz Chabior, Rostislav Kuba; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 10/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 200* Emil; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 75; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Pan Kleks w Kosmosie - część 2 Misja Voltana; film fabularny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Gry wojenne - cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 TSA; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 10/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Portugalskie przyjemności; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 6 - Zupa rybno - jagodowa (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Przeprowadzki - odc. 2/10* Szklana kula Róży; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (120); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu - odc.2; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 Przebojowa noc odc. 27; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Uwaga - Premiera! - Masz na imię Justine (Your name is Justine); dramat kraj prod.Polska, Luksemburg (2005); reż.:Franco De Pena; wyk.:Anna Cieślak, Rafał Maćkowiak, Mathieu Carriere, Dominique Pinon, Arno Frisch, Maciej Kozłowski, Katarzyna Cygler; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:40 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 10/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 6 - Zupa rybno - jagodowa (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Mrok - odc. 5/8* - Pamiętnik; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 03:30 Dorastanie - odc. 5/7* - 1976 - 1977; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Przebojowa noc odc. 27; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Najważniejszy dzień życia - odc. 4/9 - Gąszcz; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:06 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 17:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:13 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:18 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:32 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:44 Tele - Eko; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:11 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:17 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:42 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:48 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:58 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:05 Agrokurier; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:21 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 19:24 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 154; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:57 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:06 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:08 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:12 Świetlik - spółdzielnia usług wysokościowych; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:14 Forum - wydanie 154; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:58 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:19 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:34 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:46 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:28 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:42 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:55 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 28 (odc. 28); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:07 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:22 Forum - wydanie 154; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Reportaż TVP INFO - Uwikłany w historię; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:22 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Bezsenność - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVN 24 5:55 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:40 Świat według Jacka 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Piaskiem po oczach 20:23 Czarno na białym 21:00 Rozmowa bardzo polityczna 21:30 Polska i świat 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:30 Multikino 0:00 Piaskiem po oczach 0:20 Czarno na białym 0:50 Rozmowa bardzo polityczna 1:20 Polska i świat 1:40 Fakty po Faktach 2:10 Szkło kontaktowe 3:00 Dzień po dniu 3:25 Supermeteo 3:30 Multikino 3:50 Portfel 4:00 Maja w ogrodzie 4:25 Prosto z Polski 4:55 Świat według Jacka 5:00 Ciąg dalszy nastąpił 5:45 Piaskiem po oczach 6:05 Czarno na białym 6:30 Multikino TVS 7:00 Świat w pigułce 8:00 Radio Silesia 10:45 Propozycje do Listy śląskich szlagierów 11:05 Zakazana namiętność Odcinek: 33 12:05 Propozycje do Muzycznego relaksu 12:25 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 13:00 Telezakupy 15:50 Muzyczne popołudnie 16:15 Życie po śmieciach 16:35 Zakazana namiętność Odcinek: 34 17:45 Silesia Informacje 18:05 Gdzie wtedy byłeś? 18:35 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 19:05 Szlagrowe życie 19:35 Propozycje do Listy śląskich szlagierów 20:00 Silesia Informacje 20:25 Turyści 21:00 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 21:30 Carramba 22:00 Carramba 22:30 Na tropie zbrodni 23:00 Film erotyczny 2:05 Muzyczny relaks 2:50 Kuchnia po śląsku 3:15 Tygodniowy finał Listy śląskich szlagierów 4:50 A nom się to podobo 5:30 Propozycje do VIPO Polsat News 6:00 Serwis informacyjny 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 6:30 Serwis informacyjny 6:45 Serwis informacyjny 7:00 Serwis informacyjny 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 7:30 Serwis informacyjny 7:45 Serwis informacyjny 8:00 Serwis informacyjny 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 8:30 Serwis informacyjny 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, sport 8:50 Graffiti 9:00 Serwis informacyjny 9:15 Sport 9:20 Pogoda 9:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:10 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:35 Pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:40 Pogoda 11:45 Graffiti 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:55 Pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:55 Pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:25 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:55 Pogoda 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:20 Sport 15:25 Pogoda 15:30 Flesz Informacje 15:35 Giełda komentarzy 15:50 Wydarzenia popołudniowe 16:10 Rozmowa Wydarzeń 16:30 Serwis informacyjny 16:55 Pogoda 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:20 Sport 17:25 Pogoda 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:40 Pogoda 18:00 Serwis informacyjny 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Biznes informacje 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Gość Wydarzeń 19:30 Interwencja 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 To był dzień 21:00 Informacje dnia 21:20 Sport 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 To był dzień na świecie 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:10 Pogoda 22:15 Polska - magazyn reporterów krajowych 22:30 Serwis informacyjny 22:40 Pogoda 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 Pogoda 23:15 Gość Wydarzeń 23:30 To był dzień 0:30 Biznes informacje 1:00 Między Wschodem a Zachodem TV 1000 6:00 1408 - thriller, USA 2007 8:00 Precedensowa sprawa - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991 10:00 Werdykt - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1982 12:30 Wyrzuć mamę z pociągu - komedia kryminalna, USA 1987 14:00 Planeta małp - film sf, USA 1968 16:00 Ta jedyna - komedia romantyczna, USA 1996 18:00 W podziemiach planety małp - film sf, USA 1970 20:00 Odmienne stany moralności - dramat kryminalny, USA 2003 22:00 Transakcja - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999 0:00 The Mikayla Chronicles - film erotyczny, USA 2009 2:00 Getting Tuned - film erotyczny, USA 2009 FOX 5:00 Living in Your Car Odcinek: 3 5:30 Living in Your Car Odcinek: 4 6:00 Mental Odcinek: 9 6:50 Dollhouse Odcinek: 11 7:45 Heroes Odcinek: 16 8:40 The Simpsons Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 9 9:05 Family Guy Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 9:35 Modern Family Odcinek: 17 10:00 Modern Family Odcinek: 18 10:30 Dollhouse Odcinek: 12 11:02 Heroes Odcinek: 17 12:20 The Simpsons Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 9 12:45 Family Guy Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 13:15 Modern Family Odcinek: 19 13:40 Modern Family Odcinek: 20 14:10 Defying Gravity Odcinek: 11 15:05 Heroes Odcinek: 18 16:00 The Simpsons Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 9 16:30 Family Guy Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 17:05 Life on Mars Odcinek: 2 18:00 Mental Odcinek: 10 19:00 Defying Gravity Odcinek: 12 20:00 The Simpsons Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 9 20:30 Family Guy Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 21:00 The Booth at the End Odcinek: 3 21:30 The Booth at the End Odcinek: 4 22:00 The Walking Dead Odcinek: 3 22:55 Modern Family Odcinek: 21 23:25 Modern Family Odcinek: 22 23:50 The Simpsons Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 9 0:20 Family Guy Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 0:50 Living in Your Car Odcinek: 7 1:15 Sons of Tucson Odcinek: 1 1:40 Life on Mars Odcinek: 3 2:30 Mental Odcinek: 10 Polsat Sport 7:00 USA - Polska 9:10 Artur Szpilka - Ty Cobb 10:10 Trans World Sport 11:10 USA - Polska 13:10 Artur Szpilka - Ty Cobb 14:10 Niemcy - Rosja 16:20 Magazyn lekkoatletyczny 16:50 Argentyna - Finlandia 19:00 Artur Szpilka - Ty Cobb 20:00 Liga Światowa 20:30 Polska - Portoryko 22:30 Liga Światowa 23:00 Włochy - Korea Południowa 1:00 Artur Szpilka - Ty Cobb 2:00 USA - Brazylia Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Wimbledon 9:00 Trans World Sport 10:00 Grand Prix Europy 11:40 Magazyn golfowy 12:20 Magazyn lekkoatletyczny 13:00 Wimbledon 14:00 Grand Prix Europy 15:40 Wimbledon 20:00 Atleci 20:30 Francja - Kuba 22:30 Niemcy - Rosja 0:30 Liga Światowa 2:00 Argentyna - Finlandia Zone Romantica 6:00 Telezakupy 8:00 Miłość jak tequila Odcinek: 131 9:00 Miłość jak tequila Odcinek: 132 10:00 Dzikie serce Odcinek: 56 11:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! Odcinek: 148 12:00 Szampan dla dwojga 14:00 Rebeca Odcinek: 83 15:00 Dzikie serce Odcinek: 56 16:00 Na kartach życia Odcinek: 38 17:00 Siedem grzechów Odcinek: 94 18:00 Miłość jak tequila Odcinek: 133 19:00 Miłość jak tequila Odcinek: 134 20:00 Dzikie serce Odcinek: 57 21:00 Siedem grzechów Odcinek: 95 22:00 Ararat 0:05 O życie dziecka 1:55 Smaki i namiętności Odcinek: 12 2:30 Na kartach życia Odcinek: 38 3:30 Dlaczego właśnie ja! Odcinek: 148 4:20 Bezwstydnice Odcinek: 35 5:10 Rebeca Odcinek: 83 Polsat Film 5:15 Zza kamery... 8:30 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 57 9:30 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 603 11:00 Spotkanie z Jezusem 13:00 Magiczny kamień 14:45 Kaktus 16:50 Antoni, Boży wojownik 19:00 Pamiętny dzień 21:00 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw 23:05 Uciec, ale dokąd? 1:00 Prawo miasta Odcinek: 15 2:00 Prawo miasta Odcinek: 16 3:00 Zza kamery... Eurosport 8:30 Burkina Faso - Niemcy 9:30 Złoty Puchar w USA 10:30 Złoty Puchar w USA 11:30 Panama - Ekwador 13:00 Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej - Dania 14:30 Burkina Faso - Niemcy 15:45 Australia - Brazylia 17:00 Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej - Dania 18:00 Złoty Puchar w USA 19:00 Burkina Faso - Niemcy 20:00 Liga Mistrzów w Serbii 21:00 PBA Tour w USA Odcinek: 3 22:00 Japonia - Argentyna 0:00 Intercontinental Rally Challenge w Ypres 0:30 Intel Extreme Masters 1:00 Jamajka - Francja Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat News z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 1000 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Film z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2011 roku